lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Outlands Volcano
Outlands Volcano is a volcano located in the Outlands. It is the home of Scar. Appearance The Outlands Volcano is a tall volcano filled with lava and sometimes surrounded by that lava flows. It also has a blue geyser area seen in The Rise of Scar. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar After Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to protect his best friend, Bunga from Cheezi and Chungu, Janja gathers his clan together inside of the den, and proceeds to scold Cheezi and Chungu for allowing themselves to be intimated by the roar of a lion cub. Mzingo arrives, and informs Janja of Kion's new status as the Leader of the Lion Guard, prompting Janja to rally the Outlanders, and prepare an invasion on the Pride Lands. Can't Wait to be Queen After the king and queen of the Pride Lands, along with their majordomo depart for Kilio Valley to attend a funeral, leaving their daughter in charge of the kingdom, Mzingo flies to Janja's den to inform him of Kiara's new temporary position. Fuli's New Family After Rafiki informs Bunga of his immunity to snake bites, Bunga mistakenly interprets this to mean that he is immune to everything, and after irritating a porcupine, who tells him to play in a volcano, decides to do so. There, he is confronted by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu and two other members of his clan. But before they can attack, Fuli rescues him from their clutches, and the rest of the Lion Guard soon catch up to assist them. In the end, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are left stranded on a log in the middle of the lava. Janja's New Crew After Janja appoints Nne and Tano to replace Cheezi and Chungu, he informs them of the details of their new rank inside the den. The Traveling Baboon Show Cheezi and Chungu are seen standing in the Outlands with the volcano seen in the distance. Janja then finds Mwevi and Mwezi in his den and chases after them. Later on, after the hyena trio is defeated by the Lion Guard, they head off in the direction of the volcano. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Janja and Ushari discuss a plot about how to bring back Scar and defeat the Lion Guard. While Ushari tries to use Makini's staff to summon Scar, Janja and his hyenas kidnap Kiara in an effort to get Kion to roar over the volcano. When kidnapping Kiara didn't work, Janja taunted his archenemy by telling Kion they'll threaten everyone he cares about. Having his anger get the better of him, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders which causes the volcano to erupt and Ushari tries to talk to Scar but to no avail. The cobra informs Janja that their plan seems to have failed, Janja in anger throws Makini's staff into the pit and a spirit rises with Janja trembling at who he thinks it is and the spirit confirms himself to be Scar. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Scar hears from Ushari's friends that the guard have accidently woken up Makuu and his float but wants to be informed of any changes. Then the skinks inform Scar that Kiburi has called for a Mashindiao and the spirit remembers that theevent causes a crowd of large animals including the Royal Family. He tells Ushari to hatch a plan in Kiburi's head during the Mashindiao event but when it fails Kiburi and his followers are banished to the Outlands. The crocodile plans to eat Ushari but the cobra tells him there is something he wishes to see when Kiburi comes to the Volcano he hears of Scar's plan to take over the Pride Lands once again and the Circle of Life for good. Swept Away After Beshte is swept into the Outlands, Njano reports back to Scar, who conjures up a plan to get rid of the hippo for good. Rescue in the Outlands After getting defeated by Jasiri, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu return to the volcano and confess to Scar about what happened. He states that she is the The Worst Hyena We Know, which in turn causes Scar to order them to get rid of her. The Morning Report Janja, Cheezi and Chungu kidnap Zazu and bring him to the Outlands. Janja speaks with Scar in the volcano, where he explains his plan. Divide and Conquer Scar speaks with Janja and Reirei in the volcano, telling them all about his latest plan. Inhabitants * Scar * Ushari * Janja's Clan ** Janja ** Cheezi ** Chungu ** Nne ** Tano * Kiburi's Float ** Kiburi ** Tamka ** Nduli * Reirei's Pack ** Reirei ** Goigoi * Shupavu's Group ** Shupavu ** Nyeusi ** Njano * Kenge Visitors * Kion * Bunga * Beshte * Fuli * Ono * Mzingo * Uroho * Mwevi * Mwizi * Kiara Janja's Volcano Janja's Volcano Category:Homes